


Pet Needs a Helping Hand

by TinyDaydreams



Series: The Owner’s Guide to Proper Hybrid Care and Maintenance [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Bred for sex, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Collar, F/M, Human-Animal Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDaydreams/pseuds/TinyDaydreams
Summary: They can't keep up with Pet's needs anymore, but the vet has a few suggestions.
Relationships: OMC/OFC, OMC/OMC, OMC/OMC/OFC
Series: The Owner’s Guide to Proper Hybrid Care and Maintenance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681843
Kudos: 90





	1. Dr. Roy Helps Out

“We should ask him about it,” Sam says, not for the first time.

Greg grunts. He’s busy getting Pet settled onto the exam table, his hands gentle on her. They’ve both been sweeter with her since the heat; she was worn out as much as they were, after, and slept most of a day. She’s been eating voraciously, too. 

Pet hums contentedly as Greg puts her feet in the stirrups and straps her in. She’s very used to stirrups by now; Sam remembers the first vet visit, the way she’d tried to evade them, and smiles down at her. 

“She looks needy again,” Sam adds, because she does. She’s been harder to satisfy since her heat, or maybe they’ve just been tired. 

“I’m not going to fuck her, the doctor’s coming in soon.”

“He won’t care.”

“Well, obviously, but am I gonna stop when he comes in and make her whine, or am I gonna make him wait?” 

Greg’s not in the best mood. They both know they’re not giving Pet what she needs, enough of what she needs, and it’s making the whole household edgy and unhappy. 

“Eat her out, then,” Sam says. “She won’t mind as much you stopping in the middle. I’ll let her suck on my fingers.”

Greg doesn’t answer, but he pulls the doctor’s stool away from the computer and settles between her legs, which is answer enough. 

Pet purrs when Greg’s mouth touches her, turning her face towards Sam and happily sucking on two of his fingers when he gives them to her. She needs more—she doesn’t stop reaching for him until he pins her wrists to the table—but at least they’re giving her something. “I’m going to talk to him about it,” Sam says, and Greg doesn’t say anything. Admittedly, his mouth is busy.

Dr. Roy’s entrance startles them both, but not Pet; she hears the door open and just moans. “Oh, she remembers you all right,” Sam says. Greg stands up, wiping his mouth, to greet the doctor. 

“She loves those stirrups now,” Dr. Roy says. “Don’t you, sweetheart?” 

Sam moves out of the way to let him start his exam, and Greg says, “We got a set for home, so she’s used to them. Sort of, anyway. She won’t let me leave her in them—if I step away, she thrashes.”

Dr. Roy glances up at him. “You want to be able to step away to grab something, or you want to be able to leave her tied up and come in at intervals to fuck her?”

“Uh, the latter,” Greg says. A soft blush blotches his cheeks. Sam’s pretty sure that’s Greg’s doctor thing, because talking about fucking Pet never makes Greg blush with anyone else. 

Dr. Roy nods. “Yeah, won’t work in stirrups. It’s the position; it’s too unnatural. Even for your girl, who likes a broader variety than most hybrids, you’re just not likely to get there with these.” He taps the ankle restraint. “Do you have a breeding bench at home?”

Sam shakes his head. Dr. Roy starts checking Pet’s eyes and ears with his flashlight and says, “We’ve got a few models, if you want me to show you before you leave. One in particular I like for breeder hybrids; it’s supportive, not too restrictive of basic movements, and it leaves room for a belly and tits. Which also means you can play with them even while she’s tied to it. In my experience—” He switches to the stethoscope and pauses, listening. “—hybrids love it. I think Pet would probably be pretty happy to be tied up to a breeding bench for big chunks of time, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Greg says, throaty, “That’d be great. Looking at the—what you have in stock. Thanks.” 

Sam catches Greg’s eye, out of Dr. Roy’s sight, and smirks at him. Maybe Greg just has a crush; either way, it’s pretty cute. Greg glowers back, but it’s his regular glower, the one that means he’s cheerfully pretending to be grumpier than he really is. 

Dr. Roy moves to Pet’s tits, and Pet’s noises become immediately louder, punctuated with whines. “She’s excited, huh?” He pinches her near nipple and milk dribbles out of it. “Oh, very nice. Good, good. You’ve been keeping her drained?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, flashing back on this morning on the kitchen table, he and Greg sucking her dry while each of them fucked her in turn. “That’s been good.”

“Mm-hm,” Dr. Roy says, palpating Pet’s belly. Maybe Sam’s tone was a giveaway, or maybe Dr. Roy’s just good at his job; his next question is, “What hasn’t been good?”

“The—we’re having trouble keeping up with her,” Sam says. It feels embarrassing to admit, now he’s saying it out loud. No wonder Greg’s been trying to talk him out of it, if he’s sweet on Dr. Roy. 

Dr. Roy, though, just nods and keeps working. “Very normal. Did I take you through the options at the first visit?” They assure him he did. “Good, good. Well, a dog’s certainly the cheapest and the fastest option. I bet she’d love one. Do you want to rent one of ours and see how it goes? Actually, tell you what, if you end up buying a breeding bench I’ll waive the rental fee for a stud dog for the week so you can try it out.” 

“Thanks,” Greg says. “Sounds like a plan.” He glances at Sam, who shrugs agreeably. A dog isn’t Sam’s first choice, but a week of getting extra help keeping Pet satisfied, even if it’s not a long-term solution, sounds fantastic. 

“I’m running between appointments today,” Dr. Roy says, sitting down to examine Pet’s pussy, “but I’ll bring the dog over tonight, if you’d like. I can show you the ropes. She hasn’t been fucked by one before, right?”

“Right,” Sam says. Pet’s sucking harder on his fingers, trying to push herself towards Dr. Roy. Unlike Pet, Sam can read between the lines: Dr. Roy might fuck her tonight, but he’s too busy right now. 

Dr. Roy finishes up the exam, pocketing his flashlight. “Nothing to worry about, she’s in terrific health,” he says. “Good for you both for thinking of her longer-term well-being. Nobody expects you to be able to keep up with her all by yourselves. Bring her down off the table and let’s go look at the breeding benches.”

*-*-*-*

They end up bringing home a breeding bench, predictably. Sam puts it together while Greg gets Pet calmed down again with his dick and then with a toy, because one fuck doesn’t seem to do it for her anymore. The combination at least gets her relaxed enough that they don’t feel like completely terrible hybrid owners when they close the door to her room. 

Sam says, “I’ll get her later, I’m just tired.” Greg kisses his cheek and rumbles something about making dinner. 

Dr. Roy arrives before they’ve put the plates away, and Sam’s heartbeat picks up, excited now. It’s not that they want Pet any less; they just need some help giving her what she needs. If this is the right solution, he’s entirely up for it.

Greg answers the door, welcoming the doctor in. There’s no dog with him. “I thought we should get her situated first. Since it’s her first time, she may not know what to do. The breeding bench really helps. Unless she’s already—?”

“No, she’s just in her room,” Sam says. “Is upstairs all right?”

Dr. Roy shrugs amiably. “Oh, anywhere you want. I’m looking forward to the show.” He follows them upstairs and comments pleasantly on the house; Sam wonders if they should have offered him a drink. Maybe before he goes to get the dog. 

Pet’s napping, but she recognizes Dr. Roy as soon as they open the door, or maybe she’s just needy enough to want anyone after spending the afternoon alone. She crawls toward them, mouthing up on Dr. Roy’s slacks, rubbing her face against him until Sam sees him getting hard. “God, she’s a treasure,” Dr. Roy murmurs. “Some of the things you’ve told me about her, I’ve been curious to see in action. Do you mind?”

“Feel free,” Greg says. Maybe Sam’s the only one who can hear the eagerness in his tone; maybe he isn’t. Either way, Dr. Roy hooks a couple of fingers in Pet’s mouth and shoves her away from him, hard, keeping a grip on her jaw. It’s an entirely different kind of action than they’ve seen from the doctor, and it’s not something they’ve done themselves, but Dr. Roy’s instincts are as correct as always; Pet’s whining, sucking on his fingers, reaching for him plaintively. 

Dr. Roy shakes his head in visible amazement. “Remarkable. Let’s get her on the bench, I’d really like to see her on it.”

Sam cuts his eyes to Greg and says, “You’re welcome to enjoy, while you’re here. You’d only be helping us keep up with her.” 

Dr. Roy turns and grins at him. “Don’t mind if I do, but I’d very much like to try her out on the bench. You’re not the only one who likes a tied-up hybrid, you know.” 

“I’ll get it,” Greg says, and he’s back in a flash with the assembled bench in his arms. 

Dr. Roy takes over easily, and they let him. “The padding here and here,” he explains, pressing Pet down into it, “is supportive without restricting access. It’s a great design, definitely the one I prefer personally. Sam, you want to help with the restraints?”

Of course he does. 

Pet reaches for him when he steps close, but she settles when he belts her wrist to the base of the bench. “Good girl,” he tells her, and she wriggles, whining. In case it’s not clear to Dr. Roy, Sam says, “That’s her sex whine. I mean—that’s her asking for it, not getting upset.”

“Mm,” Dr. Roy acknowledges. He’s got her legs strapped in as well, and he’s checking the fit all around, and the way she’s set into it. “Come get a sense of the way she should be supported by the padding.” 

They crowd around obediently, sliding their fingers into the restraints and around the padding at Pet’s hips and shoulders. Sam lets his hands stray to her tits, which are just as easily accessed as the doctor had promised, and the softness of her belly. Pet whines again, but she can’t wriggle much now, and she seems calmer than Sam was anticipating. “She’s so relaxed,” he says.

“Oh, yeah,” Dr. Roy agrees. “They love these things. She knows she’ll get fucked soon, and she doesn’t have to stress about it.” He leans in and grazes his teeth along the top of her thigh, just to the right of her pussy. “I’ve never gotten to eat her out before.” 

It isn’t really a question, but Greg, predictably, blurts out, “Please. I mean—please feel free. Anything you want.” 

Sam manages not to laugh, which he’s quite proud of. Dr. Roy says, “It’s not the best angle, but—” and leans in to taste her. Pet squeals, happy now instead of just calm, and Sam gives her a couple of fingers to suck on to help keep her that way. He can’t stop staring at the restraints she’s buckled into, wrists and just above the knee. She can’t move at all. It’s gorgeous. 

Sam might really be starting to understand what Greg loves about the idea of leaving her waiting between fucks. The stirrups didn’t particularly strike Sam as an improvement for that the way they did Greg. He would have said that they already have her ready to fuck, waiting in her room, but this—this is something else entirely, and it makes Sam’s blood heat up. 

Dr. Roy's really going for it, licking into Pet, getting his face soaking wet in her pussy. Before Pet can get too needy for something else, the doctor groans and presses his face into Pet’s thigh instead. “I can feel her trying to squeeze down on me,” he says.

“She’s so good at that,” Greg says. “At making you desperate to fuck her.”

“She’s something else,” Dr. Roy agrees. “I’m around a lot more hybrids than the average person, and she’s really—” He slides his hand up her back and into her hair, yanking her head back until she’s panting. Her mouth falls open, and Sam can see the way her tongue is moving, trying to find something to suck now he’s taken his fingers away. “Most hybrids don’t like rough treatment, but yours, fuck. She loves it.” 

He turns to Sam, raises an eyebrow. “I’m guessing you’ve broken some of the rules?” His hand, poised near Pet’s ass, suggests clearly enough that he means whether they’ve spanked her. 

“She loves it,” Sam confesses. “I wouldn’t, except—she fucking loves it. We only do erotic spanking—her pussy and the sensitive parts of her ass. I know it’s not—”

Dr. Roy interrupts him by slapping Pet across her pussy, not letting go of her hair. She cries out and arches towards him, as much as the restraints allow. “Officially—ehh, fuck officially. She wants it; you have my medical stamp of approval to make her happy any way that works.” He spanks her again, the wetness of her pussy making the sound of it obscene, and then, as Sam watches, he lines up and flicks her clit with one finger, hard. 

Pet makes a high-pitched, needy noise, trying to turn her head towards Sam. She’s pulling at the restraints, trying to reach for him, trying to shove back towards Dr. Roy. “God,” Greg says. “We’ve never tried that.”

“Seems like maybe you’d better add it to the repertoire,” Dr. Roy says. “Jesus, I could play with her all night, but the dog’s probably wondering where the hell I went. Lemme just—” He straightens up with one last gentler slap to Pet’s pussy and then fishes his cock out and slides it into her, easy. “Fuck, that’s good.” 

The doctor’s still got his grip on Pet’s hair, and Sam can’t help but see the way it makes the collar stand out on her throat. “Maybe I’ll just—” he says, and stands up to offer his cock to Pet. She can’t move much, but she tongues him gratefully when he gets close, and whimpers, pleased, when he pushes gently into her mouth. 

Dr. Roy’s watching, pleased. Greg looks sex-dumb, watching both of them like it’s a tennis match, and then sitting upright like he’s been struck with a good idea. “Let me—she tightens up even more if—” He just goes for it, reaching under the bench to tug and twist Pet’s nipples. 

“Oh, wow,” Dr. Roy groans. “Yeah, that’s good. Fuck, she’s got muscles for days, doesn’t she? All that practice.” He slaps the side of her ass, not too hard, and shoves into her a little faster. “Do it harder, Greg.” 

Greg’s only too happy to comply, Sam can see that. Pet’s hard to overwhelm with stimulation but she’s certainly a whole other level of happy, keening around Sam’s cock, fingers spread wide on the floor like she could push towards one or all of them. Sam strokes her hair off her forehead. “Aren’t you a happy girl? And you don’t even know how exciting an evening you’re gonna have, Pet.”

Greg says, “Bet she’ll love that as much as she loves this.”

“She’s easy to please,” Dr. Roy says. “All she wants is quantity. Don’t you, girl? As much cock as you can get, as often as you can get it.” He pets her back with his free hand, and then reaches down to squeeze her ass roughly, pulling the meat of it out away from her pussy. Pet moans around Sam and Sam gives in and comes, watching it pour down Pet’s chin and almost reach her collar. Sam’s come on Pet’s collar more than once, but today he decides to give her what she actually wants, letting her lick him clean and then gathering the come up to let her suck it from his fingers. 

Dr. Roy’s close, too, and Greg’s watching him like he’s memorizing the whole thing to daydream about later. Sam doesn’t blame him, even if Greg’s doctor thing is his own; anytime he gets to watch someone fuck Pet, he enjoys it, and Dr. Roy’s particular interests are definitely adding to that baseline pleasure. 

Pet does make some complaining noises when Dr. Roy comes, wanting to be able to turn around and clean him up, but Greg distracts her by twisting her nipples some more until she’s just rocking her hips gently and settling down. “Okay,” Dr. Roy says, tucking himself back in and patting Pet fondly on the ass. “Let’s go get her temporary companion.”


	2. Bruce, On Loan

Sam stays with Pet while Greg and Dr. Roy go out for the dog, petting her hair and letting her suck on his fingers. He trusts Dr. Roy that she won’t mind being left alone strapped to the bench—he’s very ready to try that out, in fact—but she’s getting a lot of new stimulation today and he doesn’t want to risk something not going well. 

He hears them on the stairs, headed up. “Special delivery just for you, Pet. I hope you like it.” 

The dog comes through the door first, straining at the leash, sniffing the air. He’s _big_ , much bigger than Sam was expecting. “Whoa, okay,” he mumbles, standing up and getting farther away. It’s white with dark patches and a heavy head—Sam doesn’t know anything about dogs, really. He’s seen ones this big before, maybe, but rarely. “Um. Did we order the extra-large?”

Dr. Roy laughs. He’s keeping the dog back from Pet still, one hand threaded through its collar. “Big and gentle, don’t worry. Well—not so gentle with Pet, but only in the ways she’ll like. You okay if I let him check her out now?”

Sam slightly wants to climb up on the table, but he nods. Greg, in the doorway, waits until Dr. Roy’s let go to walk past—so calmly! Like that dog couldn’t take a chunk out of him in an instant!—and circle behind to pull Sam against his chest. “It’s okay, baby,” Greg murmurs. “He’s a sweetheart, you’ll see.” 

Sam’s heart is racing, but as he watches, the dog carefully sniffs Pet’s feet and then moves closer, sniffing her pussy. His big nose must have brushed her, because she makes a startled, pleased noise and starts trying to crane around to see him. She’s strapped in too tight; at best she’s getting flashes in her periphery, Sam thinks. 

Dr. Roy still has the dog leashed, but loosely. “It’s a better view from over here,” he suggests, mildly.

“Um—maybe when he’s more occupied,” Sam says. His voice sounds thin. 

Dr. Roy shrugs and leans against the doorframe. “His name’s Bruce, by the way. He’s one of our younger studs, but he usually remembers what to do pretty quickly once he—yeah, there he goes.” Even from here, Sam can see the flash of the dog’s tongue as he licks Pet’s wet pussy. Pet certainly likes it; she’s shivering and purring, which she rarely does unless she’s got a cock inside her. “Hybrids tend to like those long strokes,” Dr. Roy explains. “Not hard to replicate with your own tongue, of course, but there’s something to be said for letting her have the real thing. And the cock, of course—very different physiologically. I should have asked if you two were familiar …?”

Greg says, “Yeah, knotting,” but maybe Sam’s face gives away that he’s never put much thought into dogs’ cocks, any more than into the rest of them. 

“Right, well, Sam’s in for a fun surprise, then,” Dr. Roy says. The dog is starting to move away, sniffing the air above Pet instead, and Dr. Roy says, “Okay, Bruce. Mount her.” 

Maybe it’s a command; maybe he would have done it anyway. Sam can’t quite tell. The dog’s certainly slow to obey, sniffing longer and then pawing at Pet’s back with one long-nailed foot. That difference seems to catch her attention, too; she squeals, a happy noise. “Thought she might like the scratches,” Dr. Roy says, sounding satisfied. “I have pads to cover his feet if it gets to be too much, but I think she’ll enjoy it once—oh, there he goes.” 

The dog moves suddenly much faster when he mounts her, like he’s decided this is where his energy should be focused. His hips jab at her, but Sam’s pretty sure from Pet’s expression that he hasn’t gotten his cock into her yet. “Usually takes a minute,” Dr. Roy assures him. “Terrible aim, these guys. Another benefit of a second hybrid, but, well, you know. Pros and cons on both sides.” 

As they watch, Pet suddenly gasps in pleasure. “Ah, there it is,” Dr. Roy says. 

“You want to get closer?” Greg asks, soft in Sam’s ear. 

“No,” Sam tells him, but starts moving anyway, into the far corner where they’ll at least have a side view without getting too close. 

The dog’s humping into Pet like wildfire, faster than Sam or Greg could fuck her. Pet’s being jostled, but every noise and grip of her fingers makes it clear how much she likes it. Her noises are being broken up by the speed and ferocity of the thrusts, an almost musical “uh-uh-uh-uh-uh” of grunted moans. The bench seems sturdy enough, but from this angle, Pets’ tits are swinging with the rhythm of the fuck, and—

The dog sighs and stops. “Was that—it?” Sam asks Greg, trying to keep his voice low. The dog’s already climbing off of Pet, except— _ohh_. This rings a bell, now. Except his cock is still deep inside Pet, and she’s still tightening down on it, squealing with pleasure. Her elbows flex, pulling against the restraints again, and that, more than anything, gets Sam hard again even with the dog still in the room. He seems fairly occupied, at least. 

“I don’t recommend letting her suck you off while he’s fucking her, but while he’s knotted you can certainly use her mouth,” Dr. Roy suggests. “It’s a common favorite of my patients who have a dog to keep their hybrid satisfied, particularly as the dogs can be somewhat possessive of the hybrid’s pussy. Bruce shouldn’t be too much trouble in that regard, but feel free to lock him up when you want to fuck her, if you’re worried about it.” 

Sam’s worried about it, but he’s also seriously thinking about going over there and letting her suck him again. It seems suddenly thrilling, the risk making him harder. 

He offers the option to Greg, though, first. “Your turn,” he suggests. “Or—Dr. Roy, you haven’t had the pleasure.”

“Tempting,” Dr. Roy says. “No, I’d better get home now Bruce is settled. But maybe you two wouldn’t mind if I came and checked on him mid-week?” He grins; Sam’s pretty sure that smile is aimed directly at Greg. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam agrees, so Greg doesn’t embarrass himself too much. “Thanks for all your help.”

Dr. Roy sidles around the dog to Pet’s front, letting her suck on his finger for a moment. “Yeah, she’s well settled in. I’ll see you in a few days, then. I can let myself out.” 

As soon as he’s gone, steps heavy on the stairs, Greg says, “You know you want to fuck her mouth. Go for it.”

“You can, it’s fine.”

“I want her pussy, after,” Greg insists. “I don’t mind waiting. But I want to see her sucking your cock while she rides that dog, so—” He slaps Sam’s ass “—get to it, gorgeous.” 

Greg’s more comfortable getting close than Sam was, stepping up to observe from a couple of feet away. “Should have put the clamps on her,” he muses. “Next time for sure. Think we could hook up the chain to the bench so every time her tits swing while he’s fucking her, it gives them a nice yank?”

“Jesus,” Sam mutters, and pushes his cock onto Pet’s tongue. She mouths at him hungrily, excited to have his cock back even after this short a break. He can see from the flex of her ass that she’s still squeezing down on the dog’s cock. “It’s all—swollen up inside her pussy?” Sam asks, pretty sure he’s remembering right but wanting to check. 

“Yeah,” Greg agrees. He leans in. “Fuck, I can see it. He’s locked in there, but the bottom of the knot’s visible when she loosens up on him. I want to try—” He drops to one knee, the dog turning his head to watch and then, seemingly unconcerned, looking away. 

Sam can feel what Greg’s trying; Pet sucks even more hungrily when Greg plays with her clit. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“Not gonna,” Greg says. “God, you should see this, though. If Bruce thought she was tight before, I bet he’s having a real revelation now. Bet you never had hybrid pussy this good, did you, buddy? Our Pet’s the best.”

Pet’s squealing, muffled around Sam’s cock. He wants to try being rougher with her, the way Dr. Roy was. Dr. Roy knows how to make Pet moan better than anyone they’ve brought around to try her out, Sam’s pretty sure. Better than him or Greg, even. 

He yanks her head back with a fistful of hair, like Dr. Roy had, and Pet cries out, licking frantically now that she can’t do much else except take his cock. “Oh, what a good girl,” Sam tells her. “You really like that, don’t you?” He can’t help but enjoy the visual of her collared throat working as she pants and whines, visible around the sides of his cock. 

“What doesn’t she like?” Greg asks, and then, “Oh, I’m gonna try—” Pet screeches; Sam’s not sure what else to call it, high-pitched and raspy, her whole body shivering with excitement. “Wow, Jesus, she likes that alright.”

“Did you—you flicked her clit, like Dr. Roy did?” 

“Yeah,” Greg says. “And I almost hit Bruce, so I’m not gonna try it again, but—later, holy shit. In the stirrups with you stuffing your cock into her mouth.” 

“Fuck,” Sam says, shuddering. “Maybe we just needed some more tips to keep up with her, and not a giant dog.”

“Let’s give it the week,” Greg suggests. He must have gone back to playing with her clit, because she’s groaning now. Sam speeds up, pushing into her mouth farther than he usually does. “She likes Bruce plenty, even if you don’t.”

Sam doesn’t, but he likes this, the rush of fucking Pet’s mouth while her pussy’s wrapped around a dog cock, while Greg’s making her shake with pleasure. He could get very used to this. 

He comes, gasping, and breathes down from it as Pet cleans him up. The dog seems a little safer now; he’s been so calm through all of that. Well—Sam’s pretty calm when Pet’s warming his spent cock, too, he supposes. “How much longer is he gonna be in there?” 

Greg shrugs. “Not forever. I think he’s shrinking, but it’s a little hard to tell.” He keeps petting her clit. “You think he bred her?”

Sam hadn’t forgotten that Pet’s cross-breedable with dogs as well as humans, exactly, but he hadn’t been giving it active thought. “I think he sure tried,” he says, warming to the idea. “Think you’re gonna try as soon as he’s done.”

“Fuck. God, I want her pussy. Any time now, Bruce,” Greg says, huffing a laugh. “This pussy’s only on loan to you, buddy. It belongs to us.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Sam says. Even right after he’s come, that’s a hot sentence. “Isn’t that right, Pet, sweetheart?” He pets her hair, but doesn’t let her latch back onto his sensitive cock. “You’re all ours, pretty girl. We’ll make sure you get what you need. Even if it means—Bruce.” 

As if in response to his name, the dog lets out a long sigh and steps forward, his cock pulling out of Pet with a squelch. “Fuck, it’s still big,” Greg says. “That opened her the fuck up.” He pushes half his hand into her, and Sam watches with half an eye on the dog, who’s lazily crossing to the back corner of the room and flopping down hard enough to rattle the hinges on the door. “Guess he’s done for now,” Greg says. “My turn.”

Sam keeps his hand in Pet’s hair, watching Greg push into her. “Fuck, she’s filled with come,” Greg says. “Look, it’s dripping everywhere.” 

“Now give her yours,” Sam says. “She wants it, don’t you, good girl?” Pet twists around enough to lick at Sam’s fingers, and he relents and lets her suck them. “She wants your cock so much, Greg, she’s desperate for it. Even after taking Dr. Roy and the dog, she still wants you to fill her pussy up.” 

Greg grunts. “Still so fucking tight, too. She’s squeezing me like crazy.” He runs a hand up her belly and cups one tit. “The doc’s right about this bench. God, we could do anything with her while she’s strapped to this thing. Put a—put a fucking milking machine on her, anything.”

Sam feels _that_ idea right in his cock. “I want to spank her more while she’s on it,” he says. “See how much she can take and still want it.”

“Yeah,” Greg agrees. “Fuck. I’m not gonna last, she feels too fucking good.” He pinches her nipple and groans, pinches it again. “Squeezing me so tight, Pet, you’re such a good girl.”

“Our good girl,” Sam agrees, holding her jaw the way Dr. Roy had. She looks up at him, still sucking on his fingers, looking content for the first time in weeks. “Our good girl, and her temporary fuckbuddy.” 

“Who’s gonna give it to her whenever she wants,” Greg says, between gasps. “Who’s gonna make her warm his cock while we—while we fuck her mouth. She’s gonna be the best little bitch for him, our good little girl, she’s gonna— _fuck_ —” 

Greg’s shaky when he stands up, going around to let Pet clean his cock. He leans over and kisses Sam, breathing heavy against Sam’s cheek. “Fuck, this has been a good day,” he murmurs. “Our girl’s had a good day, and I’ve had a good day. How about you?”

Sam glances at the sleeping dog in the corner. “Yeah,” he says. “Not bad at all.”


End file.
